Monster Hunter 4
MH4 Discussion Monster Hunter 4 is a new game being produced by Capcom. It is the second game in the Monster Hunter series to be released on the Nintendo 3DS. Details and information about it are currently scarce; only a teaser video and a short trailer have been released by Capcom. These videos both show numerous updates; there is a stronger emphasis on platforming than before, walls can now be climbed more fluidly and in any direction, and for the first time Hunters can grab onto monsters and attack them. Environments shown also appear to be larger than before - possibly even open-world. Various monsters have been confirmed to return, most notably Rathalos and Tigrex. It was later revealed here that the entirety of the original teaser trailer was playable. In an even later article, it was stated that the game is going to put far more effort into adventure and storyline, and there will be a group of travelling caravans. Underwater battling will not be present, however. New monsters include a mysterious black creature and an orange monkey-like Pelagus known as Kechawacha. The official site: http://www.capcom.co.jp/monsterhunter/4/ Gallery MH4th_5.PNG MH4th_6.PNG MH4th 4.PNG MH4th 3.PNG MH4th 2.PNG MH4th 1.PNG MH4 Jaggi Confirmed.jpg Jumping Tigrex MH4.jpg|Jumping on a Tigrex back. Velocidrome pin attackandVelociprey.jpg|Return of Velociprey and new pin attack for Velocidrome Mh4 Gagua Confirmed.jpg|New area and Gagua MH4 New Mysterious Monster.jpg|Mysterious new monster at the end of the trailer MH4 New Monster.jpg|New monkey-like monster, named Kechawacha MH4 Base Camp.png MH4 New Area 2.jpg MH4 New Area 1.jpg Mh4 logo.jpg|Monster Hunter 4 logo mh4 area.jpg|Artwork of the new area mh4 armor 1.jpg mh4 armor 2.jpg mh4 armor 3.jpg mh4 caravan 1.jpg mh4 caravans 2.jpg mh4 pelagus 1.jpg|Kechawacha scans mh4 pelagus 2.jpg|The creature's ears fold, forming a mask mh4 town.jpg Teaser 1.jpg|Teaser picture of new landscape Teaser 2.jpg|Teaser picture of new areas Teaser 3.jpg|Teaser picture of the new village Teaser 4.jpg|Teaser picture of the new gathering hall Teaser 5.jpg|Teaser picture of new hunter's home Teaser 6.jpg Teaser 7.jpg|Teaser picture of new villagers Teaser 8.jpg Teaser 9.jpg|Teaser picture of village quest board Teaser 10.jpg|Teaser picture of a food shop Teaser 11.jpg|Teaser picture of an item shop Teaser 12.jpg|Teaser picture of the blacksmith's workshop Teaser 13.jpg|Teaser picture of the new Pelagus Teaser 14.jpg|Teaser picture of beginner's armor and felyne comrade's new acorn armor Teaser 15.jpg|Teaser picture of new armors Teaser 16.jpg|Teaser picture of new armors MH4_new_weapon_type_.jpg|‎Teaser picture of new weapon type Monster Hunter 4 Magazine Shot 1.jpg Monster Hunter 4 Magazine Shot 2.jpg Monster Hunter 4 Magazine Shot 3.jpg Monster Hunter 4 Magazine Shot 4.jpg Monster Hunter 4 Magazine Shot 5.jpg Monster Hunter 4 Magazine Shot 6.jpg Monster Hunter 4 Magazine Shot 7.jpg Monster Hunter 4 Magazine Shot 8.jpg Monster Hunter 4 Magazine Shot 9.jpg Monster Hunter 4 Magazine Shot 10.jpg Trivia *Felyne Comrades are back in place of the two Shakalakas, Cha-Cha and Kayanba. *Some monsters that were not present in Monster Hunter 3 G return in this game, such as Tigrex, Velociprey and Velocidrome. *As seen in the June 2012 trailer, players are now able to attack whilst midair. Video Category:Games